


New Constellations

by Panicsinbisexual



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, James Potter Lives, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Multi, Original Character(s), Post-War, Robin Hood References, Royal Harry Potter, Slow Burn, Sneaking Out, Waltzing, how much sarcasm is too much sarcasm?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-24
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panicsinbisexual/pseuds/Panicsinbisexual
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a modern day Robin Hood. Stealing and pick pocketing for those who creep in the shadows, watching the rich dance and sing as the wither away. Harry Potter is a prince. And a prince with a bargain, at that.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	New Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'océan au Printemps: The Ocean in Spring

The ocean in the springtime was that of stars painting the night sky. Something once gloomy and quiet, turned beautiful. It was delicate and enchanting. Maybe that was why Draco Malfoy loved sailing so much in the springtime.   
  


As Draco stared off the edge of the ship into the water, he picked up his dusty silver binoculars and stared out into the distance, searching for he and his friends next adventure.   
  
Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini were pirates. They stole from the rich to give the poor (the poor normally being their families.) They were modern day Robin Hoods.

As Draco continued to peer into the binoculars, he slowly recognized the small kingdom of Evander. A kingdom they had come upon many of times, nothing too valuable there but it was surely just enough for a few villagers to be able to eat for the next few days. 

“Evander! 3 o’clock!” Draco yelled to Pansy, who was steering. Pansy was a bitch who was obsessed with jewels and everything sparkly or shiny. She also never took shit from anyone. She was the baddest bitch to ever sail the seas. 

“Thanks, darling!” She yelled back, spinning the wheel abruptly.   
  
“Where’s Blaise?” He asked Pansy loudly while setting the binoculars down and walking over to where she stood. Blaise Zabini was a Scorpio with a resting bitch face that could kill. He loved nothing more than dumb action novels and flirting with guards that were least expecting it.

“Should be in the nest as usual.” That was Blaise’s favorite spot on the entire ship. The crows nest. He liked being able to see everything and everyone below them, he felt powerful. 

“Thanks, Pans.” He smiled. He walked under the main mast and looked straight up, and there Blaise was. He was staring out into the distance as his hand laid on the the bottom on his forehead, parallel to his eyebrows. 

“Blaise! We’re coming upon Evander!” Draco called out to him.

“I’ll be down in a moment!” He yelled back as he looked down to see Draco. Blaise was a someone who liked to have time to himself. Normally he spent his time talking to strangers or ranting about his newest book but he also liked to be alone. 

“Okay! Just don’t make us wait all day!” Draco teased. 

  
“I won’t!” 

  
Draco slowly walked back to the main deck to sit next to where Pansy was still steering. “You know Pans I have a good feeling about this today.” Draco told her.

“Yeah?” Pansy replied. 

“Yeah.” Draco breathed in deeply. “Let’s go home after this. Should only take us a day or two if everything goes to plan.” Draco suggested.   
  
“Let’s. I don’t think I’d ever say this but I’m really missing J.” Pansy laughed. J was Pansy’s little brother who was 10 years old and an obnoxious brat. J was short for Jules. 

“Honestly, me too.” Draco admitted. “Now, since we’re almost there, I’m gonna go check out everything. Sound good?” 

  
“Sounds good.” She replied. 

  
As Draco moved back down to the main deck where his binoculars laid, Blaise slid down past the main mast from the crows nest quickly, he hands dragging down the mast like it was nothing. Draco gasped quietly. “I’ll never get tired of seeing that.” He called out to Blaise.

“Well good because I’ll never get tired of _doing_ it!” Blaise yelled back.   
  
Draco picked up his binoculars and peered out to the kingdom. As he studied the land, he saw a familiar face. It was none other than the prince of Evander. Harry Potter.   
  


“Guys! I think we’ve hit the jackpot!” He called. “The prince is out of the castle!” He cheered while dropping his binoculars.   
  


“Holy shit, really?” Blaise asked excitedly.   
  


“Yes fucking really!” Draco replied.   
  


“Hell yeah!” Pansy replied. All three of them had a sailor mouth. Ironic, isn’t it?   
  


They finally made it to the hidden ship dock just outside the kingdom. A little less than a kilometer. As Pansy dropped the anchor, Draco yelled “Come here you two!”   
  


They both scurried over to the main deck. “Now, you two know the plan right?”   
  


“Blaise distracts the guard.” Pansy said.  
  


“Pansy distracts the prince.” Blaise continued.   
  


“And you steal as much as you can from the both of them.” They said at the same time.   
  


“Come on Dray. I could recite that in my sleep.” Pansy teased. Blaise laughed at her words.   
  


“I know you can, Pansy. You tell me every single time.” Draco smirked. “Now Pans, go fetch the cloaks from our room please.” He requested.   
  


“Do I have to?” Pansy complained.   
  


“No. But then I’d get to sail.”   
  
Pansy groaned. “Fine.” She said turning around to head toward their room. “But I get at least one necklace you steal!” She yelled. Draco and Blaise chuckled.   
  
“I’m pretty sure we’re going home after this.” Draco told Blaise. 

  
“Oh thank goodness. I’m starting to get sick of you guys.” Blaise snickered. 

  
“Ha ha ha.” Draco mocked. 

  
“If you two weren’t such pigs,” Pansy announced as she approached them. “I would have been able to find your cloaks much easier.”

“You wound me Pans.” Draco said as he placed the back of his hand onto his forehead.   
  


Pansy handed Draco and Blaise their cloaks and they all threw them on. Draco’s was a deep green, Pansy’s was black, and Blaise’s was royal blue. They were all made made of a crushed velvet material with a hood attached.  
  


“We’ll meet in the cave at the end of the village, okay?” Draco told them.   
  


“Alright.” Pansy said.   
  


“Okay.” Blaise replied.   
  


They exited the ship quickly and then ran in the direction of the village.

~

They made it to the village in six minutes sharp. “Blaise you go first. Pans you follow shortly afterward. I’ll go that way.” He whispered as he pointed to a stone path that went the opposite direction Pansy and Blaise were going.   
  


“Shit.” Pansy cursed quietly. “Draco. I forgot my fan.” Draco and Pansy always got recognized without fail, so they bought a fan for Pansy and made Draco do the stealing instead of the distracting and honestly he had a natural gift for doing so.   
  


Blaise threw her a black fan he had grabbed before they left ship and winked. “I knew you’d forget it.” He whispered.   
  


“Holy shit. Thank you.” She replied quietly. “Now. Go Blaise.” She said waving him off.   
  


Blaise nodded slightly, threw his hood on, and walked off confidently.

“Just wait a moment.” Draco told her. 

  
“I know.”  
  


Blaise walked up to the guard and tapped him on the shoulder, he stood to where the guard’s face was turned away from the prince who was just a few meters away. “Hello sir.” He smiled. “How are you on this fine morning?” He asked the ginger guard. He was taller than Blaise with freckles and scrawny.   
  


“Um... hello.” He replied. “I’m fine how are you?”   
  


“I’m alright.” Blaise replied.   
  


“Go!” Draco whisper yelled to Pansy as she scurried over to the prince.   
  


“Hello.” She smiled.   
  


“Hello.” He said quietly.   
  


“How are you, darling?” She asked while waving the fan in front of her face slightly, it just covered her mouth and her nose, leaving only her eyes.   
  


“I’m good. How are you?” He smiled.   
  


“If I’m being completely honest with you, I’m lost.” She said sadly as Draco came up behind the man silently. Draco took the diamond necklace around the prince‘s neck slowly. “I’m new here and I don’t know where I’m going. I was wondering if you could help me.”

“Um, I’m not really-“ 

“Please.” Pansy said touching his arm with her free hand. Draco then took the 15 gold coins that were practically spilling out of the prince’s pocket.   
  


The prince sighed. “Where do you need to go?”   
  


Pansy smiled. “I was looking for the bakery. Do you have that here?” She asked. The last thing Draco took was a ruby ring the was stuffed in the princes other pocket. As he did so he quickly nodded to Pansy and Blaise and walked away silently.   
  
  


“Yes, it’s that way.” He said pointing just behind them.

“Oh well I have to go.” Blaise told the guard. “It was wonderful talking to you.”   
  


“You know that necklace you were wearing was beautiful. Thank you sir.” She said walking past him. 

“Were?” He asked as he turned around but she was long gone. He look down to his chest where his necklace had sat. “Ron you idiot!” He yelled at the guard as he searched his pockets with his hands.   
  


“What?” The guard replied.   
  


“We were robbed.” He murmured. “Go get the rest of the guards. Now!” He said as he ran in the direction Pansy had walked.   
  


~  
  


”Holy fuck.” Draco murmured. “I can’t believe we got away with that.” It had been less than five minutes and they had made it to the cave. It was large with shallow blue waters at the bottom, large stalactites surrounded them and a single wide strip of rock on which they sat on.   
  


“I know. It was crazy.” Pansy said, he voice echoing off the walls of the cave slightly. “Ew.” She murmured as her cloak dipped into the water.   
  


“How long are we going to stay here?” Blaise asked.   
  


“Preferably until night fall. We can escape through the woods then our ship should be right there.” Draco said.   
  


“Alright.” Blaise replied. “God I can’t wait to go home.”   
  


“Me too.” Pansy agreed. “I miss J and mum.”

“I miss all of my siblings. They’re all little brats but I love them.” Draco had six siblings. Three sisters, two brothers, and one non-binary sibling. They were a big ass family.   
  


“Do you guys remember when before J was born and Ara thought my mum ate Forest?” Pansy recalled as they all laughed.   
  


“That child is something else.” Blaise laughed.   
  


“They really are.”   
  


They spent an hour telling stories from home. Until they heard something that would ultimately change their lives forever. “I know you are in here.” It was the prince.   
  


Pansy’s eyes widened at the two of them as she covered her hand over her mouth and nose as to not make any nose.   
  


“Come on out. I won’t hurt you.” He assured. “How many of there are you?” He asked as he walked through the water, his voice echoing through out the entire cave. “Five, ten, fifteen? A hundred?” He finally got to where they sat. Pansy’s mouth and nose covered by her hand still.

“We haven’t a clue what you are talking about.” Draco assured him.

Harry walked over to Pansy and turned her face slowly. “Just give me my stuff back and I won’t tell the guards where you are.” Harry told them. “Or...” 

“Or what?” Blaise asked.   
  


“Or you could do something for me.”   
  


“And what would that be?” Draco asked.   
  


“You see, thieves. My mother and father have gone missing. You’re dumb if you think I wouldn’t recognize you,” he pointed to Draco. “the three of you of known to be the greatest pirates since The Great Four.”

The Great Four were Rowena Ravenclaw, Helena Hufflepuff, Grodric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin. They were known to be the greatest pirates of all time. Taking their adventures to the top of the tallest mountains to the deepest of oceans. Until one day they went missing. It was rumored they were lead below to the ocean floor by sirens and drown. They never found the bodies.

“So you’re going to take me and my two bodyguards on your ship so we can find my parents.” Harry demanded.  
  


“And what if we don’t?” Pansy asked as she lowered he hand from her face.   
  


“Not only will you go to prison but your faces will be known everywhere.” Blaise, Draco, and Pansy looked around at each other. “Not great for business.”  
  


“What’s in it for us?” Pansy asked.   
  


“Is not going to prison not enough?” Harry hissed. As they stayed silent he sighed. “500,000 pieces of gold and 40 jewels of your choosing. But that’s _if_ and _only if_ we find them.”

Draco breathed in slowly. “Meet us here at dusk. No before, no later.” He ordered.   
  


“Alright.” He answered as he turned around to leave.   
  


“Wait.” Draco said as Harry turned. “No one can know where we are. Not even your bodyguards. When you bring them here I want them to know nothing about where you are going.”   
  


“Alright.” Harry said as he left for the final time.   
  


After a long period Draco murmured “What did we just get ourselves into?”   
  


~  
  


It was around 11:56 and Draco hadn’t slept a wink. He missed home too much. He missed his annoying siblings and his nagging mother. He missed the sweet married old ladies who lived across the street, they were the first ones he came out to. He missed Pansy’s mom and J. He missed the struggling artist he displayed his painting all over the neighborhood. He missed the aspiring songwriter who sang for all to hear. He just missed home.   
  
“Hello?” A voice whispered from the entrance of the cave. 

“Fuck.” Draco whispered as he stood up and peaked at the entrance. “Oh it’s just you.” Draco said aloud. 

“Yeah. Sorry.” Harry said. He had two people behind him. The ginger guard Blaise was talking to and another guard. She had short curly hair and was around Pansy’s height. 

“You guys are early,” Draco pointed out. “which is exactly what I asked you _not_ to do.” 

  
“How the hell do you-“ 

“I have my ways.” Draco cut him off. “Now you three stay there and let me wake them up.” He said, pointing at a sleeping Blaise and Pansy. “Pansy, Blaise. Wake up.” He said quietly trying to shake them awake. When they didn’t stir Draco rolled his eyes. “Hey dumbasses! Get the fuck up!” He said loudly.   
  


Pansy sat up quickly. “Your an asshole.” She said pushing Draco as he laughed loudly.   
  


Then Blaise sat up slowly and rolled his eyes. “So. Are we leaving now?” Blaise asked. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing anything like this. Sorry if it’s bad. Leave any criticisms or compliments you have in the comments <3


End file.
